The Black Corps
by 123pearlshipping
Summary: The Black Corps. Silent heros. The best the kings government has to offer, surpassing even the Military police. The elite unit of the Black corps is called to investigate a village, left behind in the quake of the Titan invasion. During that, the entire garrison is reported MIA. Rookie Ben Sanderson, a foreigner to the land he lives, vows to survive, along with his comrades.


Today was the day recon corp recruit Ben Sanderson had been waiting for. His training days had lead up to this. He stood alone, in his room, grabbing only necessary supplies. Bandages, spare wires, and the likes, and shoving them into his rucksack.

His family had cried when they heard the news. They didn't want him to go. Understandable, Ben thought. The titans had wiped out the first wave of soldiers. It had been a bloody and, arguably unnecessary sacrifice, But to survive, sacrifices had to be made.

Recently, the kings government had become more aggressive when it came to attacking the titans. They desperately needed a victory. Reports of a human Titan were giving people hope. The Titan had been out on a few missions outside the walls. But Bens unit had nothing to do with this.

The Black corps. Special units. The most promising and determined soldiers were put into a special unit, attacking titans without public knowledge. Only their families knew. It must have been torturous. Ben sighed. The Black corps. When he had been asked to join, he leapt at the opportunity. He hated the titans, more then anything. He knew people who had died thanks to the titans. Big bro...

Ben shook his head. Too late to back down now. He started to walk down the stairs, only to stop at the mirror. His uniform was all correct, right? He looked at his face. 17 years of age. To look like this, and able to proudly wear this uniform? Not bad. He smiled. It reminded him of training days. It was weird. He was used to training life. Now he was taking the plunge into the solider life. He had always planned to fight. Not once had the thought of joining the military police or the garrison crossed his mind. He had always said, if he was going to be a solider, he wouldn't just sit around, becoming a leech like the garrison, or a stuck up snob like the military police members. Living in the interior, he had always known what kind of people the garrison and military police became. He hated that. Learn to fight titans just to run away? It was pathetic. He knew people who shared his views. They were all in the Black corp. one or two were in the garrison and military police, not out of fear of fighting, but mainly concern for their families, which was fair enough. Ben didn't hold it against anyone who put their families lives first. If they joined the military police, their families could move to the interior with them. They were the only exception. But Ben didn't care much for the whole mess. He was going to fight.

He went down the stairs. His father was there, along with his little sister. His mother wasn't there.

"Your uh... Mother couldn't see you off." His father said.

Ben nodded. " I know." He could see a pile of tissues stacked away in a corner. Not too subtle, dad.

"You... You take care of yourself, okay?" His father said.

"I will dad." Ben said. " No Titan is getting me."

He kneeled down to speak to his little sister. She was 10. She understood enough to know what was going on " you take care of mom while I'm gone, kiddo, understand?"

His sister nodded, snivelling a bit.

"Hey now, don't cry. I'll be back soon. You know how it goes. I'll be back in a few days." Ben Said, trying to reassure her.

Ben picked up his bag and flung it over his shoulders. " Tell Mom I said I'll be fine. "

Ben didn't wait for a reply. He flung open the door, and walked out. It was late night. About 11PM. The Black Corp tried to be as nonexistent as possible. So setting off at night minimised the chances of being spotted. Ben shut the door behind, and walked along to the gate. They had a long trek ahead of them. They had to get to the second wall, then leave, before 5 AM. They were ready to go by 12PM . Ben Arrived at about 11:50. Ben walked down to the gate, and saw most of the unit was there. About 125 men. They were investigating a village that had been abandoned when the Titans had first showed up, over 850 years ago. Ben thought it was stupid to risk so many lives over something so trivial. Chances are he thing would be a pile of rubble the second someone leaned against a wall.

"Ben! Over here!"

Ben Turned and saw his friends there. They were all ready. They had also saved him a horse.

"Ryu." Ben nodded.

Ryu smirked at him. " late as always." Ryu was alike Ben in many ways, mainly in his determination to not give into the titans. He had dark brown hair, so dark it was just about black, and brown eyes, which never showed fear once in the time Ben had known him.

"Shut it Ryu." Ben laughed. He got atop his horse and rode with Ryu to the rest of the unit.

"Kazuto. Fritz " Ben nodded.

Kazuto and Fritz were some of be a childhood friends, but had been separated until they found out they were all in the Black Corps. Kazuto was a tall, blonde haired, blue eyes individual. Kind in heart, but if you pissed him off he could easily kill you if he really wanted to. Otherwise, he was fairly mellowed out.

Fritz was a pureblooded native of a land known as "Germany" before the titans invaded the world. His family had moved to the walls from another settlement. It was very good for moral, to know other settlements were out there. That humanity wasn't backed into a corner just yet, but it was fairly obvious that making such a trip was nothing short of suicidal. The fact that Fritz was here now was proof of the human will to survive. Fritz was a vey laid back person. He had a habit of hitting his hand, be it his fingers, wrist or thumb when he was nervous.

Fritz bit his thumb. " how'd your folks take it?"

"Doesn't matter now does it. I'm here now, fritz." Ben retorted.

"Just leave it, fritz." Kazuto said. " doesn't look like be wants to talk about it."

"Anywho, who else is here?" Ben asked

" Markus, Hans and Yakin are." Kazuto said

"Yakin. What the hell kind of name is Yakin?" Fritz said aloud.

"Not one I care much for." Ben said. " we just need to survive this tour, and get home soon."

Ryu sighed " what do you think our chances are?"

Hans spoke up " not high if you act like that "

"Just remember" Ben said " titans don't take prisoners. Don't forget that."

Fritz shuddered.

They waited, in awful suspense, for another hour, ( many soldiers were late, so they were behind schedule) before they were ready to set off. The signal to set of was a simple pat from the person ahead. From the start, each solider would pat the person behind them, and they would do the same and set off. Being near the front, Ben , Ryu, Kazuto and Fritz didn't have to wait long.

"Hya!" Ben grunted as his horse began to gallop forward, through into the second wall. He knew titans weren't around in the second wall, so they were safe for a while. It was smooth sailing. They rode through the countryside, mostly in silence, only the horses making any noise. Ben knew that this false sense of security was to follow them until they reached their first Titan. It was unnerving. They reached the gate within an hour, where they met members of the recon corp. Ben and Ryu dismounted their horses to join the parade. Ben walked forward, but got grabbed by Ryu.

"Oi, him there." Ryu pointed towards a short guy. He looked jaded. Probably a veteran.

"What about him?" Ben Asked. He couldn't care at this point. His anticipation had overtaken him.

"That's captain Levi. A commander in the recon corp!" Ryu explained

Ben focused his eyes, and realised it was! "My god, what is he doing here?"

Ryu shrugged " probably to decide the positions. He could ensure the most safety by giving us positions, even if he won't be joining us!"

Sure enough, once on parade, Levi went through each solider one by one, questioning them, and inspecting them. He then told them their position in the unit. Ben sweated. Levi was known as quite the brutal leader.

Levi stood In front of Ben. Even though Ben was higher then Levi, Ben still felt like a bug.

"What's your name?" Levi questioned in a monotone. No emotion to his voice.

Ben stood to salute. He slammed his hand on his heart and spoke crisp and clear " Ben Sanderson, Sir!"

Levi looked at him " unusual name."

"From my homeland, before the titans showed up , Sir!" Ben said Titan with enthused hatred.

"You don't sound like you like titans." Levi said

"My brother was killed by Titans, Sir!"

"Private Raymond, correct?"

Ben was shocked a little, but spoke again " yes, Sir!"

"I served with him. Brave solider. You know how he died?"

Ben was aware his brother had served with Levi, but he doubted he would have remembered. "No sir."

"He saved me and a number of soldiers. A good solider. Took down about 7 titans that day. You should be proud."

Ben gasped. Ray had died that way?...

"Sir! I am! "

"Yet, you still join the recon corps, and the Black corps no less? Why?"

Ben was more then happy to let him know what he thought. "I'm here to slaughter the titans, sir! "

"After what they did to your brother?"

"Yes sir! I wouldn't dream of joining the garrison of military police. Just a bunch of stuck up snobs, too scared to fight. I came to fight and kill the titans."

Levi looked at him sternly , the. Made his decision. " on point, front line."

Ben bowed " yes sir! Thank you sir!"

Ben made his way to the front. He was excited. He was looking forward to this. His excitement had taken over his anticipation. The front lines were pretty much guarantied to see some action. Ben made his way to find some of the troops there. Most looked terrified.

Ben took his blades out of his carriers and began to clean them. They were a bit rusty. While doing so, Ben looked around. Most of his colleagues were horrified. Why? Surely if they were here, then that showed they were ready to fight and die. And front point no less! To be here was an honour, a show of courage. But to be here you had to show you were willing to die. Right now Some if these people looked like they couldn't bring themselves to kill a bug.

Ben shook his head.

An hour passed before they were ready to set out. And non too soon. 5AM. Some villagers were waking up by now.

"Solider's of the Black Corps! Your mission is to investigate the abandoned village to the west! We believe that there are some clues as to the weaknesses if the Titans there!" Captain lengsky shouted to all the soldiers of the corp. " it's a days ride away. It's a simple mission! Get there, and get back. If your fast, you can be back here by midnight! "

Ben never really understood why humanity didn't just extend their walls so that they met up with this abandoned village. Probably cause there were too many titans.

Everyone saddled upon their horses. This was it. Slowly, and with a loud creak , the gates opened. Ben felt sweat drip down his forehead. His first sight of the outside world. A land of fields, and no houses. Just trees and grass.

The commander raised his hand. "Steady!"

Ben tightened his grip on the reigns of the horse. He turned to the left and saw Ryu, sweating, but quietly confident.

"Charge!"

Ben snapped his head forward, and whipped the reigns " Hya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Galloping for several hours, all anticipation had gone. No one had even seen a Titan yet. Weird... Usually, and a reoccurring pattern in reports, that titans would attack within an hour. Yet, no one had seen a Titan at all. They were at the village now, and not a Single Titan sighting. Ben took his horse down a street. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Markus, Hans and Yakin were there, chatting away.

"Hey, Ben, come join us. The place is pretty much clear."

Ben was about to dismount, but he heard a grunting sounds. It was low...

Suddenly, Yakins horse began to try to throw him off, and a loud grunt followed

"Easy girl. Th- Shit! Run run ru-"

A smash followed by a cloud of smoke engulfed the three, and sent Ben and his horse a massive gush of wind, almost knocking them down. Ben heard shrieks and crus ring throughout the town, echoing all over. When the smoke cleared up, Ben saw what he had been waiting for.

A Titan.


End file.
